Building Broken Trust
by iAmThePaintedLady
Summary: When a new character comes to Jump City and makes a mess of things, the Teen Titans get involved. Robin and Beast Boy aren't sure if they can trust this person, for the sake of the team. Not after what happened with Terra. Who is this person? What are they running from? And why are they in Jump City? Crossover of A:TLAB and Teen Titans. Flames are welcome.


**Hi Fanfictioners! So I usually do stories on Avatar the Last Airbender, but I've been watching Teen Titans so I decided to write a little chapter and see where it leads off to. I hope you all enjoy it and fill free to R&R and if you have any Flames. These comments will help the story get better! Well bye!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with A:TLAB or Teen Titans.**

**Poopies(:**

* * *

**Chapter 1:  
**

**Strange Encounters**

_This place seems nice. What's it called again? _She looked at a billboard that advertised some gum. **TAPPY GUM: BEST GUM IN ALL OF JUMP CITY**. _Jump City. That's it. _The blue eyed girl heaved a big sigh. "At least I found a nice place I can be in for a while," she said to herself and smiled as she fixed the backpack that hung off her shoulder. She walked past an outside table of a pizza parlor, until she heard laughter.

"What's with the green streaks in your hair?"

She turned around to see a beach blonde girl with green eyes in a pink outfit, laughing with two other girls.

"Are you talking to me?"

The blonde laughed harder. "Duh! Who else would I be talking to? You're the only weirdo with green streaks in your hair!"

She clenched her fists.

"Look out Cindy! I think you're making her mad," a girl behind the blonde patronized.

"Please," Cindy scoffed, "What could _she _possibly do?"

* * *

"Aw yeah!"

"What? C'mon Cy! Take it easy!"

"Sorry B, but alls fair in games and war!" Cyborg shouted as he punched Beast Boy's video game character to his death. "Booyah!"

"No!" Beast Boy hung his head in defeat.

"Of all the things you could be doing today, you two chose to play video games for 5 hours straight," Raven said, a hint of annoyance in her voice, never taking her eyes off her book.

"Raven, you don't understand," Cyborg said, "this is a brand new video game that everyone is talking about."

"Yeah, Rae. Maybe you can play it with me sometime," Beast Boy said. His eyes widened after he realized what he said. "I mean us. Maybe you can play it with _us._" He gave a wary smile.

Raven looked up from her book at Beast Boy, then back at her book. "Yeah, maybe."

Beast Boy opened his mouth to say something else, but before he could the tower's alarm went off.

Robin ran into the room where the others were. "There's trouble at Pizza Corner."

"What kind of trouble?" Starfire asked.

Robin pulled up a video on their enlarged screen. The picture showed a large shadow over three girls screaming and running away. "What could that possibly be?" Starfire asked again.

"I don't know, but we're going to find out and put a stop to it. Titans go!"

* * *

The teen titans arrived at Pizza Corner but everything was still. "Where's this so-called-trouble?" Raven asked.

"Yes, where is it? It is so peaceful here," Starfire pointed out, until a large wave appeared and splashed down on the titans. All the titans held their breath whereas Beast Boy turned into a shark. He swam around trying to find out where the source of this huge wave was coming from. He saw a dark figure in the water, moving its hands up and down and to the side. It was enclosed in a large bubble. Beast boy swam and opened his mouth, exposing his razor sharp teeth and bit into the bubble. As soon as he bit it, the water drained and he flopped around and changed back into his human self. He looked up and saw a girl with blue eyes and black and green hair. They held eye contact for a while, but it was cut off when they heard a girl scream.

"You freak! Look what you did to our hair! You're such a freak!" Cindy yelled. Beast Boy looked at the girl with blue eyes and saw an angry look on her face. She raised her hands and the water puddles from the ground raised as well and turned to ice. She swung her hand and the ice turned into ice daggers and flew towards the three girls, but bright green laser discs stopped them. Starfire aimed at the water controlling girl and fired. The girl raised her hand causing a water shield and stopped the green laser from hitting her.

Cindy and the other two ran away and the black haired girl lowered her hands, signaling that she was done fighting. The teen titans surrounded her with their powers and weapons up, in case she tried anything funny.

"Who are you and what are you doing in our city," Robin questioned, raising his voice.

The girl with bright blue eyes looked at all of the titans. "My name is Elora. I didn't mean for any of this to happen."

"Then why did it," Robin shouted.

"My anger got out of control," Elora said calmly. "Those girls were calling me names and I let my anger get the best of me."

Beast Boy eyed the girl. She looked harmless, all she needed was practice to control her anger. "Do you have a place to stay?"

Elora looked at the green boy. "No, I just got here and I don't have any money. I don't really have any place to go."

Robin's face softened then turned angry again. He was not about to let what happened with Terra happen again. They'll trust this girl, let her into their home, and sooner or later she'll betray them. Robin cannot have the team get hurt again. He wasn't going to show mercy. Not this time. He pointed his silver staff at her. "We have to take you to jail. We don't know what kind of power you hold and we can't risk you endangering the city." He looked at Raven. "Tie her up."

"Gladly," she said. Raven lifted her hands as a black ring circled Elora, restraining her from moving.

Beast Boy felt bad for the girl. "Robin, we can't."

Robin looked at his fellow teammate. "Beast Boy? Do you not remember what happened with Terra?"

"Yeah, but did you forget that she's the one who saved this city, not to mention us."

Robin took this into account and pondered on the situation.

"I am unsure of what we should do, Robin," Starfire said, "But I absolutely adore her green hair," she said gladly as she took hold of a green section of her hair.

Robin sighed. "Alright. You can stay with us, but only for a couple of days and you will be watched closely." Elora nodded in understanding. "Raven, let her go." Soon the ring around her vanished and she could move freely again.

"Thank you so much," Elora said happily. She took hold of her bag that was on the floor and slung it over her shoulder.

"Oh how exciting it is to have another girl in the tower again," Starfire said excitedly.

"Let's head back to the tower," Robin said and they started walking towards their home. Elora managed to escape Starfires grip on her hair and ran next to Beast Boy.

"Hey," Elora said smiling.

"Hi," Beast Boy said flatly.

"So, um what are you called?" she asked, trying to make conversation.

"Beast Boy." He didn't want to talk to her. Beast Boy knew what would end up happening. They would start talking, he'd start to like her, and she would leave. It's how it always ended up. It was enough that he saved her life from jail. He didn't want anything to do with this girl.

"Beast Boy?" She laughed a bit. "Why?"

"I shape shift into animals," he answered.

"That's amazing! Do you mind showing a demonstration?" she asked in amazement.

"Yes, I do mind."

Elora got the hint. She got the hint from all of them that she was unwanted. Well, except for Starfire. She didn't mind her being there, then again she only liked her green hair. Elora sighed. _I'll just stay for the night and I'll be on my way to the next town. So much for this nice city. _


End file.
